The BFF Valentine Extraviganza
by Noel Bradley
Summary: Alex and Harpor plan on going to the dance together but Harpor gets asked to go by a guy! Alex gets mad and turns her brother Justin into a blonde named Lindsey. How's the night going to end?


Wizards of Waverly Place **Wizards of Waverly Place**

"I am so excited for the Valentine's Dance!" exclaimed Alex.

"I know me too." Harpor smiled. "I'm so glad that we're going together!"

Alex and Harpor are walking to the living room in Alex's house and sit on the couch. As the girls discussed their man-free dance plans Harpor's phone rings.

"Hello? Really? Oh my gosh, yes! Yes I will!" Harpor says as she excitedly hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Alex asks curiously.

"It was only the hottest man in our school; Jon Heinemann!"

"Sweet! That's amazing. Hey, wait, we were going together. No guys. Remember"

As Harpor storms off she turns her head around and says, "I thought you'd be happy for me."

When Harpor left Alex was thinking about how angry she was about not having a date or a friend but she pretended she didn't care. Max slumps into the room dressed as a girl.

"Don't ask." Max says as he walks away.

Alex scoffed. "Wasn't planning on it." While Alex wondered why her brother Max was dressed up, Justin (her older brother) walked in and she grinned and decided she could _make_ a new best friend.

"There is _nohohoe _way that I'm going in public like this!" Justin protested as he wore his purple strapless dress with matching heels and bleach blonde hair to match.

"Don't worry! No one will know it's you. The potion should wear off in about 5 hours. You're a girl for Pete's sake. " Alex says.

Justin looks embarrassed. "I'm not proud of it either."

"Harpor will be so jealous. I don't think you'd like me to tell daddy about your little midnight carpet flight."

"You should not use people to make your friends jealous plus I never went on a midnight carpet ride."

"Who do you think daddy will believe, his sweet angel or his boring son? Now let's go fix our make up."

While Alex and Justin were touching up the final details of their outfits, their dad, Jerry walks in. He has mail in his hands and looks up with shock once he sees "Justin".

"Who's this, _pretty_ girl?" Jerry said lying through his teeth.

Alex comes up timidly "Oh, dad, this is my friend, um, Lindsey"

Justin (or Lindsey) walks up and introduced him/herself. After that Alex and Justin swiftly walked out of the room to head to the party at their school. Justin was driving. They made it to the party just on time and "Lindsey" was still insecure about this whole thing.

"Don't worry; you'll be just fine and dandy, my new best friend." Alex said.

Alex lead the way for her and her best friend to find Harpor somewhere in the midst of the crowd. When she did they set up right by them and she pretended they were having the time of their life.

Alex made sure Harpor was looking. "Lindsey! I'm having so much fun with you. If I was here with someone _else_ I probably would've been bored out of my mind!"

Harpor acted like she didn't hear her. "Jon, you make my stomach have butterflies in it and I love that I'm here with you instead of some dumb girl."

"Let's go get some punch Lindsey. I'm sure its way better than dancing thirsty."

Justin sighed. "I'm pretty sure I'm not thirsty."

"Drink it up Lindsey!" Alex forced.

As the girls continued their night fighting back and forth, trying to gain some attention from the other both of Jon and Lindsey got fed up and went over to the snacks table so the ladies could talk it out.

"Alex." Harpor said angrily.

"Harpor." Alex replied.

"So I see you have a new friend."

"Yeah, I found her at some store and we just clicked."

"That happened with me and Jon except it was at school. He's a really great guy and I wish you would get to know him." Harpor started to soften.

"Well I would but he seems to have taken my best friend."

"I really like both of you but you will always come first in my book so I was wondering if you would just straighten up and allow yourself to be nice to him."

"Okay because I really missed you and he seems like an okay guy."

"He is but let's get our dance on while we wait for our other friends."

"Fine with me."

As the girls partied away Jon was flirting with Lindsey while she was hesitantly ignoring him as they ate their snacks the whole thing seemed like a dumb deal and everyone was happily ever after. Except Justin who unfortunately had a not so smart sister put a spell that wouldn't wear off for a few days.


End file.
